


Are you listening?

by Shift7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Multi, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shift7/pseuds/Shift7
Summary: Beelzebub was /bored/.For some Godforsaken reason, Gabriel was absolutely /going off/ about the intricate details of some changes they had been making in the Angel hierarchy and they just /didn't care/.





	Are you listening?

Beelzebub was _bored_.

They were sitting next to Gabriel on a bench in the park, having their usual every-so-often meeting. Usually, it was fine, they gave their reports, chatted briefly, and departed. But for some Godforsaken reason, he was absolutely _going off_ about the intricate details of some changes they had been making in the Angel hierarchy and Beelzebub just _didn't care_. It wasn't like the information wasn't relevant or useful to them, but Satan it was so _dull_. The Spheres were getting reorganized or some shit because everyone finally felt some of the classifications were just too archaic. Heaven had never considered 'modernization' before and were trying something new. They were so over hearing about it.

"--I mean _Principalities_? Heaven knows we don't actually _need_ Princes--no offense, of course--but there's been talk that we might start to implement a more democratic approach and if I'm being honest it doesn't seem like there's been enough discussion about the implications of will in regards too--"

Heaven above he was just not shutting up. Beelzebub crossed their arms and slumped back in their seat.

"--and it's going to cause a ton of chaos among the Choirs because you _know_ each branch is going to have their own thing to say about the whole system change. Getting them to unanimously agree about _anything_ is going to be its own unique set of challenges. We haven't even had a meeting about that one yet--"

They wondered how long he could talk without stopping. He didn't _have_ to breathe. How long were they going to be doomed to sit here and listen to him droll on and on. Another hour? Ten days? One hundred years? Maybe if they strangled him he’d shut up. Beelzebub sighed and idly began to daydream about that. 

Absentmindedly, their eyes wandered over to watch the slight movement of the water in the pond in front of them. They could still faintly hear the sound of Gabriel’s voice but had stopped listening to the words. It was oddly soothing. Beelzebub blinked slowly once, twice, a third time then they didn't blink again.

"--and so I'm going to work up a proposal for--"

Gabriel suddenly felt a weight slump against his side. He full-stopped his train of thought and glanced over. Beelzebub, one of the Seven Princes and Lord of Hell's Armies, was currently resting their only _slightly_ matted head on his shoulder. He had no idea what this could mean.

" ...are you listening?" He asked leaning down slightly to investigate the situation closer, voice dropping close to a whisper. 

Beelzebub didn't respond with anything other than a low buzzing sound when they breathed in and out rhythmically. Their face, which was usually creased with constant disapproval and annoyance, was tranquil. It was a little unnerving as Gabriel had never seen them have this kind of expression before.

"Hey…" Gabriel hesitated momentarily before reaching a finger out to touch the tip of their nose gently. He had honestly half expected them to snap awake, spring forward, and bite him but all Beelzebub did was scrunch their face up and frown. They then shifted a little closer and nuzzled into him before settling back into a peaceful, contented state. Gabriel's eyes went wide with realization.

They were completely, totally passed out. 

_Cute…_ He thought, slowly attempting to adjust his posture just a little bit so their head could rest more comfortably against him. They almost never let their guard down, so it was rare to see them in a vulnerable state such as this. Gabriel made an attempt to be very cautious. He knew Demons didn't _have_ to sleep, but with how stressful everything had been downstairs for the last however many eons, Beelzebub likely needed it. They worked so much more than anyone else he was aware of. 

Gabriel exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his own eyes, enjoying the feeling of their weight against him. It was nice. He leaned into it slightly and decided they could go over the rest of the work later.

Beelzebub yawned and blinked their eyes open. The world around them came back into focus slowly. It was dark. Was this some sort of trick? Hadn't it been midday a few seconds ago? Weird. Also, their side was warm. They were pressed up against something big and warm. Comfortable, but also weird. Why were they pressed up against something big and warm?

They blinked a few more times, adjusting their eyes to see in the dark, and looked over to see what the warm thing was. 

Gabriel was leaning into them. His head was resting on theirs, eyes closed. His hands were folded on his lap and most shocking of all his _wings were out_ , softly curled around the both of them, shielding them both from the night breeze.

Beelzebub went completely rigid. They couldn’t believe they had fallen asleep right next to, what was essentially, their greatest enemy. How could they possibly let their guard down like that? They had inadvertently almost given Heaven a huge advantage.

 _So foolizzh!_ they chided. Gabriel could have easily smited them off the plane of existence had that idiot been so inclined. But...

He hadn’t. Gabriel hadn’t done anything remotely close to that. He had instead curled himself around them protectively and fallen asleep as well. The sentimentality in that realization made their insides churn with a very unpleasant sensation.

They needed to leave.

Slowly, very slowly, they shifted away from him. As they did this they brushed up against his wings and couldn’t help but notice how soft they were. They wondered if he groomed them often.

 _Urrg_ , they mentally kicked themselves for having such a disgusting thought. This really wasn't the time to think about gross Angel grooming rituals.

Through a series of very careful movements, they were able to slide off the bench without too much disturbance. Rising to their feet they turned around.

Gabriel’s eyes were open and they were looking straight at them. They let out an audible gasp and nearly discorporated on the spot. 

“You fell asleep.” he commented as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before shifting back into an upright position. “You were really out of it.”

Beelzebub opened and closed their mouth in a way that mimicked Haster a few times before they responded, “I-I only fell azzleep becauzze you were so boring!”

Gabriel stood up and tucked his wings away. “You know you’re welcome to use these meetings we have together to relax if you need too. I don’t mind.”  
  
“Never expect that to happen again!” They spat back with as much vitriol that they could muster, trying to salvage at least a sliver of their dignity. “And you may say that but all it takezz izz one time! One time, _Archangel--_ ”  
  
“Are you afraid of me?” Gabriel cut them off, curiously. Not having considered that a possibility.

“A-Aren't you afraid of me?” they stammered, having always assumed that feeling was mutual.  
  
“I’m not actually.” he smiled and looked down at them, “You looked really cute when you were sleeping.”

Beelzebub growled, feeling their face flare up with something that wasn’t the usual festering sensation they were used too. “Physical corporeal appearancezz-- They don’t-- I will _end_ you!”

“Maybe one day.” Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and hit a few buttons. “But until then--” he turned the phone around. It showed a photo of them, contentedly asleep, wrapped in an Angel wing. “--I still think you seem pretty harmless.”

“ _Delete. That_.” Beelzebub demanded with the force and finality of Hell's royalty as they moved forward, reached up, and tried to snatch it out of his hands. 

“No, I’m keeping it. I like it. It's a good souvenir.” Gabriel grinned pulling his phone up out of their reach knowing they were too prideful to jump for it. “Anyway, I should be going. This encounter lasted _much_ longer than expected and I’m sure things upstairs have piled up in my absence. I’ll contact you later.”

At that moment a lightning bolt struck the ground and when the flash cleared, he was gone.

Beelzebub stood there in shock for a long moment. They then kicked the bench, sending it flying halfway across the park and tried not to think too hard about how much the space where their heart should be was radiating heat within them.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel absolutely made that photo his phone wallpaper.
> 
> I meant to make this around 500 words written in an hour then I slept on it and it nearly tripled in size, oops.


End file.
